


Son Altesse

by heera_o



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: "peut-être" est le mot clé..., Ce truc aura une suite un jour, Dormir c'est bien mais le cerveau fait des trucs bizarres parfois, Gen, cat!Loki, peut-être
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/pseuds/heera_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Avengers ont un invité, noble, les yeux verts et le poil noir et lustré...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son Altesse

Les Vengeurs devaient bien se rendre à l’évidence. Les Héros (et Héroine) des Temps Modernes (et un peu moins modernes pour Steve), preux défenseurs de la veuve et de l’orphelin (ainsi que des divorcés et des familles nombreuses et/ou reconstituées), s’étaient fait adopter.

Cela s’était fait tout en douceur et le temps qu’ils s’en rendent vraiment compte, JARVIS considérait le coupable comme un habitué des lieux. 

L’animal faisait sourire. Un chat noir aux yeux verts, fin, racé, tendance “maitre du monde” plutôt que “patapouf hédoniste”. Il avait prit possession des lieux tout en subtilité, repérant d’abord le coin par petits coups avant de squatter de plus en plus longtemps, froissant au passage l’égo de Tony. Qu’un chat pénètre sur le terrain, d’accord, il avait fait en sorte que les bestioles du coin ne se fassent pas atomiser par le système de surveillance.. qu’il rentre dans la maison, en plein hiver alors que toutes les issues étaient bouclées... c’était à s’arracher les cheveux. Les autres ne s’en souciaient pas. C’était un “chat” après tout. Bruce s’amusait à partir du principe que si ces animaux se prenaient pour les maitres du monde, c’est qu’il y avait une raison. Steve lui, profitait de son nouveau modèle et griffonnait, lui trouvant une ressemblance intéressante avec Natasha du coté de la grâce féline. 

A la longue, ils s’étaient même mis à le nourrir. Attention, pas de nourriture pour chat pour Son Altesse (le nom que Tony lui avait moqueusement donné au début et qui lui était resté). Les fois où ils s’étaient aventurés à cela, l’animal leur avait jeté un regard mauvais avant de quitter la pièce d’un pas altier. 

A part ça, il aimait le poulet. Et dormir au milieu du canapé. 

Le froid se faisant de plus en plus rude, Son Altesse s’était décidé à rendre son invasion officielle, ne quittait plus que rarement les lieux et avait élu domicile sur le lit de Thor, de toute façon absent pour raisons Asgardiennes dernièrement. 

Parfois, Son Altesse dans son infinie bonté, leur accordait sa sublime présence sur les cuisses (ou contre le flanc si la personne était sur le canapé) et se laissait papouiller doucement. Ses préférences allant à Natasha, Steve, et Clint. Il évitait par contre Bruce avec une méfiance souveraine.

En gros, l’animal était devenu la mascotte des Vengeurs. Sans lui, cela aurait été Bruce sans doute.... 

Un matin comme tout les autres, les Vengeurs émergeaient petit à petit, minus Tony qui comatait à moitié suite à une nuit blanche, affalé dans un fauteuil, un mug de café dans une main, papouillant machinalement Son Altesse de l’autre quand Thor rentra de son voyage. 

Il salua avec conviction et enthousiasme ses camarades, faisant grimacer les moins réveillés et le pas encore endormi quand il bloqua soudain à la vision de Tony, l’air perplexe.

Croyant comprendre le problème; Steve (qui ne faisait parti ni des pas réveillé ni des pas endormi et rentrait tout juste de son jogging) voulu lui présenter Son Altesse mais l’Asgardien ne sembla même pas l’entendre. 

\- Tony, mon ami, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu gratouilles les oreilles de mon frère ? Et toi, mon frère, que veux-dire cette forme ?

Le temps sembla s’étirer alors que Tony enlevait lentement sa main du félin sur qui tous les regards venaient se poser, Son Altesse se contenta de se redresser, l’air tranquille, pour s’étirer soigneusement. Puis le temps reprit son allure normale alors que Tony abaissait la main pour empoigner le roublard qui ne l’attendit pas et bondit vivement au sol avant de sauter sur les épaules du dieu blond, assez large pour qu’il y soit en équilibre.

\- Thor... faut-il donc toujours que tu viennes mettre tes gros pieds maladroits dans ma vie ?


End file.
